Can't Help What You Feel
by Copper's Mama
Summary: Sam/Andy fic. Sam has a chat with Noelle at the Black Penny, after she figures out just who he was bringing that coffee for. Please read and review!


_..._

_A Sam/Andy fic. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Rookie Blue. _

_..._

_A/N: I'm so glad you guys have enjoyed my other fics so far, you're amazing! _

_I actually wanted to write this yesterday, but I was getting distracted by Heartland. _

_Basically, just Noelle and Sam talking about that girl he's in love with. Lol. _

_I hope you guys like this, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

She came and sat next to him at the bar, setting down her victory drink. She'd watched their earlier interaction, and finally it all clicked into place.

"So, McNally, huh?" she began, looking over at him.

Sam glanced up at her from his drink. "Excuse me?"

Noelle grinned a little, giving him a pointed look. "The ... recipient of your extra coffee this morning."

Sam sobered up a bit, self-preservation kicking in. "What? No ... I told you, it was for Jerry. Turned out he already had one, though," he lied. _I used to be better at this._

Noelle nodded her head slowly. "Look, I'm not gonna bust your chops, Sam. It might not be the smartest choice in the world, but you can't help what you feel."

Sam remained silent, his fingers moving slowly around the glass in his hand.

"Besides, moping around is completely unattractive," Noelle added.

Sam turned his head to eye her. "Noelle -"

She picked up the bottle she'd won, holding it out purposefully. "I don't suppose you'd want a glass of this?" She waited for Sam to respond, noticing the changed look on his face.

"Are you trying to bribe me?" he wondered. It made no sense to him. Why would Noelle be encouraging him to break the rules, _and_ go after someone else's girl?

Noelle allowed a half-grin to ease onto her face. She didn't have the best track record with relationships, but she knew well enough to know that when something special came along, you couldn't ignore it. "Now, why would I try and do that?"

Sam shrugged. "You got me."

Noelle eased the lid off the bottle, taking his glass from his hand. She poured a generous amount into the glass, pouring herself one when she was done. "Now, where were we? Oh, right ... McNally, huh?"

It was quite possibly the oddest conversation he'd ever had with Noelle Williams.

...

Sam sat on his couch, staring at the moving pictures on the screen of his television. He couldn't say for the life of him what he was actually watching; he'd zoned out about a half-hour ago. He kept thinking over the last hour he'd spent at the Penny with Noelle.

She'd gotten him talking - he blamed the alcohol. Or maybe it was just because he needed to tell _someone_ about his predicament. Maybe he was in love, maybe he wasn't. He honestly didn't know. But if he was, he didn't know what to do. After his conversation with Andy at the bar, it was clear that she'd made her choice. But maybe he'd helped her make that choice, without meaning to. He'd pushed her away. He'd gone in that morning with the intention of starting something with her, but after talking to Callaghan, he'd given up on that. Maybe he shouldn't have, maybe he should have fought harder.

Now, she was alone with Callaghan, at his 'fishing cabin'. The thought made his stomach churn and his eyes burn with unconcealed jealousy and frustration.

Sighing, Sam hauled himself up from the couch. It wouldn't do him any good to sit around and dwell on what he couldn't change. He finally decided to take a more proactive course of action, and work out a plan of how to get back into Andy's good graces. He would fix things with her ... he had to.

Noelle was right ... you can't help what you feel. Whatever his feelings were for Andy, he couldn't ignore them any longer.

...

_The end. _

_Well, what did you guys think? Like it, hate it? _

_I'm thinking of writing another chapter for this, but until I get my other multi-fic stories finished, this is complete for now. _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
